


Living Together

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Sirius live together after the war.  Harry is pining for Sirius who had always been in love with James.  Harry doesn't know how to proceed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will eventually be Mature or Explicit
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> [Written for hp-darkages PROMPT challenge for 2015](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/157804.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used: Infidelity and Unrequited Love
> 
> _Infidelity is used in the sense of 'lack of infidelity' like the character did not cheat._

“I can’t sleep.” Harry looked up from the kitchen counter he’d been staring at when Sirius joined him. He was trying to find the Firewhisky but settled for wine when his quest had been unsuccessful. 

Sirius smiled at him and quickly looked away. Harry reckoned it was because he didn’t have a shirt on and even though he might have suspected it before, he was sure about it now; Sirius found him attractive. Scars and all. 

“Do you know where the Firewhisky is?” Harry asked, turning to grab another wine glass for Sirius. 

“We’re all out,” Sirius answered. 

“You really need to stop drinking alone,” Harry said and picked up the wine bottle and gestured to Sirius who nodded in an affirmative. He then emptied out the content of the wine bottle in the two glasses. 

“Your dad used to say that to me all the time,” Sirius replied and a pang of jealousy surged through Harry’s veins. It was no secret that Sirius used to have a thing for James Potter and that it was quite unrequited. 

Harry had found his dad’s journals and even though Remus had casually mentioned in the past too – about how much Sirius used to like James – Harry had read all about it in his dad’s words. James was attracted to Sirius, very very attracted, but he was with Harry’s mum and he didn’t want to cheat on her.

Harry had respected that about him. He was happy that his dad had such high morals and even though he’d wanted to be with Sirius, he’d never made the move because of Lily. Of course, Sirius had no idea that his feelings weren’t unrequited and Harry could never bring himself to tell him that. He didn’t know if Sirius would have been happy or even more crushed. Maybe he would have regretted the whole thing and one thing Harry didn’t want was to make Sirius gloomier. Seeing Harry day in and day out – especially now after the war – was nothing but a reminder of what Sirius had lost. Knowing that it was something he could have had, even that glimmer of hope, Harry was too selfish to share. He wanted Sirius to want him for Harry and not as a second chance with James. He didn’t even know if that was even possible, but Harry reckoned that he could hope. 

“My dad used to say a lot of things,” Harry blurted out as he handed Sirius the wine glass. 

Sirius gave Harry a questioning look but didn’t respond. He took a sip of the wine and then headed out of the kitchen to the sitting room. “Will you join me?” he asked eventually and Harry followed. He wondered if he should have grabbed another bottle of the Merlot before sitting on the sofa next to Sirius. 

“Bad dreams?” Harry asked when they had been quiet for too long. 

“Yeah,” Sirius answered and took a big gulp of his drink. “You?” 

“Same.” Harry followed suit and swallowed half the glass in one go. “Maybe you should look into some bed company. Perhaps the nightmares would simmer down a bit.” 

Sirius chuckled. “Are you offering?” 

Harry’d had enough wine in him to answer. “What if I was?”


	2. Chapter 2

_After the war, living away from Sirius was the hardest for Harry. He'd lost so many people that he cared about because of the war and he'd almost lost Sirius — so many times. Then, when all of his friends were returning to Hogwarts for their Eighth year, Harry almost didn't go._

_"You need to do this for yourself," Sirius had told him and Harry had obliged. Because Harry would have done anything Sirius would have told him to do. Kind of like what Sirius would have done for James._

"Are you offering?" Sirius had said. 

"What if I was?" Harry answered. 

Sirius's eyes widened but then he relaxed. "You're funny, Harry," he said and started to get up off the sofa.

"Sirius. I mean it," Harry said. He did. He meant it _so much_ and he wasn't going to take it back. Maybe, just maybe if he spent the night with Sirius, Harry wouldn't wake up crying from a nightmare again. Nightmares he still had long after the war. "I want it. You want it, too." 

"Harr—" 

"No. Don't _Harry_ me. I know that I'm not my—" Harry stopped himself. He didn't want to go there. He couldn't. 

"How I felt about your dad was very different," Sirius said as if he'd read Harry, as if he'd always _been_ reading Harry. 

"And how you feel about me?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"It's not right," Sirius said and stood up. "I should get back to bed. You should do the same, Harry." 

He walked away without a second glance at Harry and Harry sank back into the sofa. How was Harry ever going to get Sirius to want him? Need him the way Harry needed Sirius? Sirius had spent such a long time in Azkaban as a prisoner that he'd started to think of anyone who provided him comfort as the enemy. 

Maybe he didn't think of Harry as the enemy, but he surely didn't want him as a lover, either.

Harry finished off the last of his wine and decided to head off to bed, too. He went into the kitchen to drop off the empty wine glasses — Kreacher would take care of the cleaning — he thought about making his move. 

Sirius had showed interest in Harry's offer so clearly Harry just had to keep pushing. Sirius _would_ give. Harry was sure of it.

Instead of heading off to his bedroom, Harry went to Sirius's. He stood outside the door and contemplated whether he should just open it or knock. He knocked.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Uh—Of course. 

Harry slowly opened the door and found Sirius sitting on his bed with a newspaper. He was wearing his reading glasses and Harry bit his lower lip trying to suppress his smile. He really did have a thing for a man in glasses. Except for his own; he didn't find them particularly flattering. Malfoy always made fun of Harry and his glasses, too. Harry scowled a moment at why he'd just started to think about Draco Malfoy. 

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked casually like they _hadn't_ just been talking about sleeping together. 

"I—uh—yeah. I just— I wanted to revisit the conversation from downstairs." Harry walked into the room and closed the door behind him (against whom, he had no idea). Maybe he'd lock themselves there then they would be forced to talk about it. Forced to face it. 

Sirius put his book aside. He looked like he was contemplating his next set of words. "I won't have sex with you," he said and almost looked shocked at his own declaration. 

"Well, the offer was company in bed. You jumped to _that_ conclusion on your own." 

Sirius scowled at Harry and then shook his head. "Right. I jumped to that conclusion on my own," he said. He tilted his head and gestured for Harry to come closer. 

Harry went around the bed to the other side and got under the covers. 

Sirius removed his glass and put the newspaper aside. He lowered the flame in the lamp burning by the bedside and settled into bed. "Well, good night," he said. 

"Here's to hoping there will be no nightmares tonight." Harry tried not to show his disappointment in his voice and hoped that he'd succeeded.


End file.
